


Sailing Away From The Past

by BloodRevenge



Series: The Rise of a Dragonwolf [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Post- Canon Divergence, Gen, Jon is an exile, New Person to Be, New Places to See, New Worlds to Discovery, Past Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Post-Canon, Sailor!Jon, What if Dany didn't forgive him?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRevenge/pseuds/BloodRevenge
Summary: "“Aegon wants to live what Jon Snow did not"
Series: The Rise of a Dragonwolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681024
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second post-canon fic.  
> First of all, a huge thanks to MeeMaw, who helped me with this story in many moments, providing me with his sincere opinion and better ideas. You are amazing!  
> This is the result of some ideas I had about what Jon could do with his life, if he had no family name, or inheritance, associated with him and if Dany did not totally forgive him. As put in the tags, this is a story that takes place after Bran, or the new TER, was defeated by the forces of a reborn Dragon Queen and her allies, with Jon and Arya.
> 
> Dany fans, please keep in mind that this is a fic without the Queen, only Jon and his thoughts, trying to give a new meaning to his life after everything that has happened. If you want to see Dany here, reigning and ruling, brooding or celebrating his decision, or justifying it, this is not for you. She is not a character present in this part of the story, so forget it.
> 
> To the other fans, I hope you like this story. Maybe it's a little different from the post-canon stories out there on AO3, but I ask you to give it a try, at least. I will be open to dialogue, as long as it is done with respect.  
> Without further ado, enjoy.
> 
> English is not my native language

Jon Snow walked down the ruined streets of King's Landing with his head down, his body tired and his heart broken.

The Last War, as the reborn Dragon Queen and her allies called it, was over. The Three-Eyed Raven was dead, and freedom had returned to Westeros, under the reign of House Targaryen.

Many things have changed. But the wounds still remain for some.

He entered the small hut he shared with his younger sister

“And then? How was your conversation with the new queen of this shitty kingdom?” Arya asked, pouring them two bowls of soup.

Ignoring his sister, he sat in the chair, quietly.

“Jon, are you okay?”

Upon hearing him sniffle, Arya approached her brother and, kneeling next to him, saw that he was crying.

It was a catharsis. All the losses, all the pain, all the mistakes made by him, as well as his attempts at redemption.

His heart was crushed, his mind destroyed and traumatized by everything he went through.  
He had nothing. Not even the forgiveness of the woman he loved.

“Brother, tell me what happened, please.”

He can hear her voice, cold and formal, disinterested in him and his plea. Disinterested in hearing her request for forgiveness and trust, even though he proved a thousand times that he regretted everything, all his mistakes, all his failures, that even after all, he still loved her.

Nothing.

There was nothing there, looking into his eyes. No trust he fought so hard for, no affection or affection he yearned for, even if he didn't deserve it. 

Nothing.

She was the Queen, and he was the supplicant subject.

“She doesn't trust any of us, Arya. She is grateful, but she doesn't want us here.”  
“how come? I didn't understand”

Jon repeated the words, cold as ice blades, that Dan ... Daenerys repeated to him, while they were in her Throne Room.

“We have been stripped of our titles and our names, and of any rights attached to it, just as we are being expelled from King's Landing and the kingdoms under the Queen's control”

He saw how his sister went from worried to total fury.

“What?! Who does that bitch think she is to do that ?!” Even though he gave her a cold look at the words, she continued, “After everything we've done? From everything we lost?”

“Arya, please. This is the least we deserve, she could have executed us.”

“She should have executed us then! I preferred that to being treated as an enemy. I don't want pity on her, Jon. I want her to recognize us, acknowledge that we too were part of that war, that we had to lose people we love. Tormund, Brienne, Sandor, Davos. People we killed and who died in this war for us, for her! And is that what we won ?!”

Whether he likes it or not, Jon recognizes that his sister's words have a basis of truth. The losses and ties they had to cut would stay with them forever, as well as the bitter feeling of betrayal will stay with the Queen, as she pointed out to Jon.

"You stabbed me, abandoned me. And as much as you helped me destroy the Raven and freed Westeros, I cannot allow that to happen again. That is a risk I will never take again"

“There is nothing we can do” He murmured, crestfallen, “We have nothing else.”

“Then let's go.” Arya murmured, determined. “ We will leave Westeros, we will find a new home for both of us, or we will build one.”

“And where are we going?”

“Anywhere we want, brother. We will be free, like the wolf and dragon of our families.”

Jon was reluctant. On the one hand, your sister was right, they had nothing else. The northern lands are now governed by a guardian of a smaller house, sworn to Daenerys, as are all the other major kingdoms.

“I do not know.” Jon murmured, unsure.

“Think about it, brother.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He woke up with a start again, his heart pounding and his body wet with cold sweat.

The same image of him stabbing the woman he loved, and his incredulous, bitter and perplexed look at the vile act he was doing, repeating himself in an infinite loop.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and clear his mind of bad memories, but he knows they will never go away. This will stay with him forever. Just like the hideous scar on the chest of the Queen he loves.  
Nothing will erase that.

Even though he fought for his redemption, he knew that, deep down, he didn't deserve to be forgiven.

How to forgive such betrayal?

How to trust again?

He had become a total stranger to her, unworthy. His spared life was sufficient piety.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Arya had started to leave early, and stay on the street all day, coming back only at night, and that worried Jon. He feared that, in her fury with Daenerys, the wolf might want to make an attempt against the Queen's life.

Meanwhile, Jon spent the mornings on the streets, helping with reconstruction as he could. Some food and clothing distribution posts for the homeless were built in the city, and he used to volunteer, or help build houses and small tents for families.

Wherever he passed, immaculate soldiers looked at him attentively and watchfully with each step he took. It only heightened the feeling of strangeness, and reminded him that he was not welcome there, and his heart ached.

When he returned home, he could always feel people's eyes on him, as if he were a criminal parading through the streets, towards his execution, or a foreigner. Ghost's presence at his side, looking at everyone with suspicion and caution, only made it worse.

“Where have you been?” He asked, as soon as Arya entered the house. She was carrying a bundle with some vegetables.

“I was looking for something, and I ended up finding it”

She went to the fire and, taking a pot of water, put it on to heat.

“And what were you looking for?”

“A merchant.”

Jon frowned, wondering at his sister's attitude.

“Why would a merchant be interesting to us, Arya?”

His sister gave him a cheeky smile “To take us away from here, of course.”

He sighed “ Still that? Arya, there must be another way out ....”

“What? Stay here, and lick the Queen's feet? Not for me, I won't do that”

“ We can go to Dorne, and build something there. They accept anyone.”

“I doubt they would, after all the Queen is going to marry their prince”

It made Jon's heart squeeze, and his mind stopped.

“Is Daenerys scheduled for her wedding?”

“Don't be an idiot, Jon! Do you really think she would reign alone? Of course not, she needs to consolidate her power here and make alliances, and what better way than a marriage?”

His sister's sentence went deep into his heart. Memories of an intelligent and perceptive dwarf, saying similar words to him, echoed in his mind, adding more pain and sadness to his spirit. The same dwarf who, using his conflicting feelings, convinced him that killing the woman he loved was the only way to save her from herself, and save his brothers.

That it was the only way to do what was right.

“I see “ He murmurs, crestfallen.

He felt the touch of his sister's hands and, lifting his head, saw the look of pity and compassion on her

“You have to overcome this love, brother. You did everything you could to show that you regret it, but she made her choice. It's time for you to do yours.”

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- 

At dawn, Arya and Jon, after breaking breakfast, packed up the few belongings they had and left the cabin they lived in. They walked through the calm streets of the city, towards the port. There were some ships at anchor, and merchants and sellers were starting to unload some products.

“He said he would wait near a ship with a blue and orange sail. It must be somewhere”  
Jon followed his sister through the streets of the port, until they saw the said ship. He was the largest in the port.

Arya went over to the group of men waiting there, engaged in conversation. “I'm looking for your captain, Tarentin. He was waiting for me”.

Seeing her, they laughed mockingly.  
“Why would our captain want something with a stray brat like you? Get out of here, bitch!”

Irritated, Jon was going to go after the men, but Arya stopped him.

“We are the new recruits, who want to go on the latest venture of the courageous and fearless Captain Tarentin, The Titan of the Seas and Oceans! We heard the stories about a new venture, and we want to be a part of it. It will be an honor to serve aboard your legendary ship and be part of your brave crew! “ Arya proclaimed, chanting the words in a resounding and honorable tone, as if it were a speech.

The men looked at her, gaping.

“How do you know our captain's plans ?! That is a secret!”

She gave them a smug smile

“Captain Tarentin trusts me, we've met before. I saved his life in Braavos, when a rival sent a faceless assassin to kill him. He also said that I would be welcome to join him whenever I wanted, in return for saving his life. Well, I'm here and I bring my brother with me”

They looked at Jon, who kept his stoic expression, although he was impressed by Arya's ease in telling convincing stories.

The oldest of the sailors looked at her, scratching his thick gray beard. Arya remained carefree and calm.

Sighing, the man let them cross the bridge and board the ship.

“I'll take you to the captain's office to introduce you. I want to make sure that this whole story is true”

The sailor guided them down the deck and down narrow corridors, until he came to a polished oak door with a golden lock.

He knocked three times and, from inside, a thick voice came,   
“Come in!”

They entered the room and Jon's eyes widened, impressed by the size of the room, and the luxury of the decorations, indicating how much wealth that captain had.

They found the man sitting in a chair made of fine wood, covered with leather and fur, surrounded by papers and maps.

“Captain Tarentin, this girl here says she knows you”

Tarentin was a tall, well-built man with gray hair and full sideburns. He wore a blue and orange leather coat, the same colors as his candle, and iron-toed boots. Upon seeing Arya, the man stood up and, turning around the table, took her in a tight hug  
“Little Jeyne! How nice to see you again!”

“It's good to see you, too, Captain Tarentin “ Jon watched his sister return the hug warmly. Separating, the old captain ruffles her hair in a gesture of affection.

“What brings you to my ship? Do you want to do some business, exchange some goods?”

“Yes, captain. I want to change my workforce, and my brother's here” She pointed to Jon “ For our departure from here. We want to leave this city, this country of shit, and travel to other places”

“Hum …” The captain looked at her, frowning, suspicious “Why would you want to leave here, little one? As far as I know, you really wanted to come to Westeros, when we met in Braavos, you even begged me to bring you on my ship. It is a curious thing”

Jon took over the conversation:  
“Captain, we just want to go. We have nothing here, nor land, titles, wealth or a home to return to. We lost friends and people who were very dear to us during the war. We just want to go to a better place, away from the huge sewer that is Westeros, to leave bad memories and mistakes behind”

"Leaving people behind" he thought, his heart bitter and broken.  
”And in return, what will they give me, boys? As much as I like you very much, little Jeyne, I am a merchant. I do business, not charity” Tarantin asked, with a serious and attentive look at the two brothers.

“My sister already said, our workforce. I am a former soldier from the Last Battle, I fought with the Queen's forces in the attack on the capital, in a prominent position. I am a strong and reliable man, as well as dedicated to my service, and it would be an honor to serve as one of your crew. I can work on anything you give me to do”

Tarantin kept his gaze calm and cool, but Jon knew the old man had heard.

“You were a soldier, weren't you?”

“Yes sir”

The old man got up and went around Jon, like a wolf around his prey, analyzing him.

“You seem to be a man of your word, sir ....?”

“Aegon, sir.”

“... Aegon I can find a place for you and little Jeyne on my crew, but I want you to work hard! No annoyances, I don't want laziness in the morning or even being gossiped by the ship like servants of a castle. I want to see work.”

“I appreciate the opportunity, sir. We will do our best” Jon replied, while holding Arya's hand.

“So, I hope boy! I hope so!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jon was on the side of the ship, watching King's Landing getting more and more distant. The Red Keep glowed in the strong sun.

“Aegon? “ His sister asked, as she approached the rail.

“It's my name, like it or not. It was the name given by my mother, on her deathbed. I will honor you by taking you as my own”

“Just for that?” She looked at him with a serious look.

He was silent, looking for words that could convey what was on his mind and in his heart.

“Jon is a name that carries many things. Betrayals, mistakes, frustrations, joys, losses. Jon also died and came back to life, but continued to do the same. Nothing changed for him, he was still the same man who refrained from doing what he wanted in favor of something bigger than him. Jon Snow killed the woman he loved, and Jon Snow learned from that mistake, and so many others. Jon Snow sacrificed himself for the survival of humanity, for the sake of others. He is a hero, but Aegon is not. Right now, Aegon is just a man who wants to leave a destroyed city, after fighting a war that took a lot out of him. Aegon wants a new start, in a different place”

He turned to her and, placing his hands on her shoulders, looked at her deeply, keeping his eyes serious, “Aegon wants to live what Jon Snow didn't live”

Arya continued with her stoic face but Jon, or rather, Aegon saw in her eyes that his sister understood what he meant.

She hugged him tightly, and he felt that even if he changed completely, she would still love him with all her heart, as he loves her.

“We are going to live everything that we were not allowed, Aegon. Together.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon and his routine as a novice sailor, while learning about the captain's plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the kudos and comments. This is a good stimulus.  
> As for the story, some notes should be added:  
> first, this story uses some historical facts, as you may have noticed in this chapter.
> 
> Have fun.

“Come on, I want to see this floor clean, or you will all become fish food!”  
The shout of the chief officer was so loud that Aegon swore that the whole Narrow Sea could hear him.  
He continued to scrub the wooden floor of the deck hard with the other sailors.  
The ship's crew consisted of thirty sailors, divided into groups of fifteen. Each group performed a shift, every hour of the day. Aegon was on the morning shift.  
He learned that, being the newest of the crew, he would have to perform several tasks. From helping in the kitchen to mopping the floor.

It was a good thing. The more exhausted he became, the more sleep he would have, and he would not be woken by nightmares.

Aegon saw his sister helping other sailors to carry buckets of water to clean the soapy deck. Arya did not escape the post of sailor just to meet the captain. The old man was very emphatic,  
"I am grateful to have saved my life, but on my ship, my rules are valid. And I don’t do charity, remember"

Aegon thought it was fair, if a little cruel.

At lunch, his sister approached him with a thin broth of vegetables. The vegetables were poorly cut and undercooked.

“Did you help the cook with this? You are terrible in the kitchen, sister “ He commented, mockingly, while fishing for a piece of potato that covered, practically, the whole bowl.

Arya punched him in the arm, angry “Don't blame me, most were rotten. It was that or nothing”.

He smiled as he ate the meager meal.

“I heard Tarentin talking to his first mate. We are going to Braavos, to refuel the ship with more supplies, for the definitive trip: Beyond the Known World.”

“Beyond the known world?”

His sister waved. “Yes. Tarentin mentioned a series of letters, exchanged between the Lord of the Sea of Braavos and a navigator, where they argued about the existence of land beyond the West Sea. Land full of gold and wealth. Tarentin wants to get there”  
“Didn't you say you went there?” He asked, confused. Arya shook her head:  
“I stopped on the island of Solitary Light, but then I heard about the arrival of a man with a white wolf in Meereen, who was after the Queen. After that, I returned to Essos. The rest, you know “ She took a sip of the soup

“Wow “ Aegon murmured, weighing the information “Ambitious for a merchant”.

“Explorer, would be the correct term. After all, it goes where no one else will. Like us “ Arya commented, and looked at him, defying him to retort.

Challenging you to back down on your decision to want to live differently.

"Yes, we will," he murmured, looking at her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The captain gathered them on deck that morning.  
“I summon you this morning to inform you that we are going to a destination of which we know nothing. It is a strange land for all of us, unexplored and unknown, and we need to be prepared for an eventual enemy. Therefore, today we will begin training you in corporal fight, some basic movements. Our Weapons Master here” He pointed to a tall, well-built, red-haired young man, who approached the captain with an arrogant smile “Will give you some guidance and teach you some moves. That's it, guys”  
As the captain walked away, the master of arms descended the stairs upstairs and, standing in front of the group, he rubbed his hands and murmured:  
“Let's start, guys”  
Aegon, with the sailors, watched as the man was teaching them, attentively. He focused more on hand-to-hand combat, how to ward off his enemy, or defeat him with a single punch. He focused more on attacks that used brute force to overpower the enemy.  
“Remember, guys. Do not have pity on your enemy, for he will not have you. You need to survive and, not always, pity and mercy are the way out”  
The other day, the master decided to put them to fight in pairs:  
“Today, you will use all the moves I used to defeat your opponent. I want to see how much they have already learned”  
Aegon was placed next to a large man, with dark skin and arms as thick as wooden logs. He gave her a cold look.  
At the signal of the master, his opponent launched at him, throwing punches in the direction of Aegon, who deflected, with difficulty. The man was big, but he had speed.  
He dodged each blow until he felt his back hit the mainmast. When his opponent attacked, Aegon kicked him in the shins, pushing him away.  
Seeing the opening, he started to attack him. He punched his arm, shoulder and chest, with enough force, suppressing any opportunity that the huge man had to fight back, but his blows were interrupted by the man who, taking advantage of Aegon's proximity, wrapped him in an embrace, restricting his movements.  
He started to squeeze him in his thick arms as he lifted him off the floor. Aegon felt his arms burn with pain as his lungs struggled for air.  
The man was strangling him!  
Aegon struggled as he could, but the man's arms were like iron bars. In desperation, he hit the man in the face with a series of strong head beats, until he released him from his deadly embrace and walked away, covering his face.  
Feeling the fury filling his blood, he approached his opponent and began to punch him, growling with rage, like a wolf, until he knocked him to the ground.  
“Aegon, defeat him! He's your enemy, remember! Your enemy will have no mercy on you!” His weapons master shouted, while the other sailors screamed and shouted for him to deliver the final blow.  
"Your enemy will have no mercy on you"  
Closing his fist, Aegon landed a massive punch on the fallen enemy. He could feel the man's nose breaking under the blow, blood splattered on his face.  
He stepped away from his opponent's passed out body, and was greeted by the other sailors, who patted him on the back.  
The weapons master approached, with a smile on his face  
“That's how sailors fight.” Taking Aegon's hand, he lifted it up into the air “ This is one of us, boys!”

At night, Aegon was at the ship's rail when he was approached by someone.  
“Hey, boy “ He turned, and saw the man who fought him in the morning practice, with a threatening expression and Aegon felt the fear run through him  
"He wants to take revenge on me"  
“What you want?” He asked, as he watched him, preparing to defend himself against the man's blows.  
He approached Aegon and, taking him by surprise, smiled and greeted him:  
“Congratulations, man! You are strong for a sailor. Welcome to our ship and our crew” He murmured happily, while slapping him on the back.  
Dropping it, he held out his hand:  
“My name is Athos, and I came from the Free Cities. Is that you?”  
“Aegon, and I'm from Westeros”  
“Westeros? You did well to get out of there, man. That country sucks, lost in its prejudices and its power games. There is nothing there for free men who want a future, like us”  
Aegon was silent, at the man's words.  
“But, anyway, you gave me a good beating. Those scams were very good for someone with no experience as a sailor. Have you fought before?”  
“I was a soldier, I fought many battles.”  
“ That explains. I believe that, now that Westeros is stable, he came to get some wealth and adventure, right?”  
“I think it's it” He answered.  
“That's what you won't miss”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Upon reaching Braavos, the captain and his deputies gave orders for the sailors to return to the ship in three days.  
“Go to the city to drink, fuck and do whatever shit you want, but be on that ship in three days, or I will leave without you”  
Most of the sailors went to the town's taverns and brothels, but Arya and Aegon went to the markets. As they were the youngest, it was their obligation, together with the cook, the steward and the navigator, to buy what is necessary for the ship and make the repairs, before leaving.  
“We have to buy salted and cured meats, fruits and vegetables, enough for the crew to eat during the trip”  
“ And how long is this trip?” Aegon asked, carrying a bundle of thick ropes on his shoulder.  
"The captain estimated that our trip could take about two months, but we are not so sure” The shipowner, a man named Connor, replied “It may last longer, but we only have money for that amount of time, otherwise the repairs of the ship will not be able to be done, and this is more important”  
“But the ship is in such a serious condition? I didn't see anything wrong with him” Arya replied, while eating an apple.  
“Not so much, but some ropes need to be changed, and the sail needs to be reinforced, not to mention the ballast and the masts. If the wood breaks, the ship sinks, and if the mast breaks, we will be without sail, and drift”  
“The situation is fucked up, anyway. And this is the fault of Euron and his gang of disgusting pirates” Athos murmured angrily as he carried wooden boxes.  
“Euron? What did he do? Aegon asked, curious.  
“He assaulted Captain Tarentin's ship and took all the wealth he had acquired from selling spices to Meereen, leaving him with no money to repair the ship and assemble a new crew. He took out a loan from the Iron Bank, promising to pay the debt in two years, but failed. With the war, few people were doing business. He went to negotiate with the shit of the Bank's directors to see if he gets more time”

They returned to the ship, and spent the rest of the day working and repairing. Aegon took the opportunity to bring Ghost to the deck, as his wolf had been locked up in one of the ship's empty rooms for days, and was moaning and whining in agony.  
“Come on, boy. Breathe a little “ He stroked his wolf's white fur as he stopped to eat, after helping Forrester,the cabinetmaker, change the rotten wood on the deck.  
He watched the sun set under the waters, while thinking about everything that was happening in his new life, and he felt happy.  
Although he was preparing to take a trip that, perhaps, would mean his death, the fact that he was a new destination, with new people and new knowledge, made him curious as a boy.  
Meereen, the city in which he found Daenerys reborn, was already different and, although he had little time to enjoy it, he could already see that the place had a captivating atmosphere.  
His heart ached at the thought of the Queen.  
He was so wrong with her, and even though he did everything he could to redeem himself, the pain was still not gone.  
Aegon looked again at the sunset, wondering if, at some point, he would be able to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Tarentin familiar? Does he have anything to do with a certain Genoese captain? Is your trip similar to that undertaken by this Genoese in 1492?  
> How will it unfold?
> 
> Kisses.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon and Arya say goodbye to the Old World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the summary says it all. From here, it is completely alternative universe.  
> I confess, I don't know much about ships. I did some research on sea travel in the past, especially with regard to diet, and found some interesting things that I decided to apply here.  
> Hope you like it.  
> Have fun, and thanks for the audience.

On the night before departure, some men began to return from their wanderings through the city. Some gathered on the ship's deck, bringing with them some Braavosi goodies.

“I heard some interesting news” One of the men murmured while taking a bite of a sweet-smelling yellow fruit.

"And what would these be? What demon hunters are there in the Mossovy forests? That you saw a fur shifter in the city?" Athos scoffed as he drank from his bottle of rum.

"No, you fucked. I'm talking about real things, not legends. It's about the Jogos Nhai. I hear they're meeting"

"Jogos Nhai? Who are these?" Aegon asked, curious.

"They are a people of knights who live east of the Dothraki Sea. A band of wild rioters, who do not fight among themselves but fight with everyone. They often carry out attacks on the YITish territories in search of gold and wealth. There is no way negotiating with them, not even offering an entire kingdom, or all the gold in the world " Athos explained, and shook his head, disbelieving "They can't get together, they are nomads and follow bands formed by blood ties "

The sailor shrugged:

"According to some of the merchants, they are moving towards YiTi, destroying everything along the way. -There is no way for them to pass through Hyrkoon's defenses - Another sailor countered, while chewing - The warriors will stop them, they always manage to stop them. -It will be? What about prophecy? What if this is the time for the Nhai Games, finally, to win them all and harness, to see, Hyrkoon's Old Heritage? Before, there were only a few groups that launched the enterprise, now they are an entire united nation. It is a force to be reckoned with - Athos murmured, convinced" 

Aegon was distracted by the conversation when he saw Arya entering the ship.

"Where have you been all day?"

His sister smiled and showed him some coins.

"How did you get them?"

She shrugged, and replied: "I got an old job"

They are distracted by the entrance of Tarentin, and his chief officers, with cheerful expressions. Seeing the majority of his crew gathered on deck, the captain murmured:

"It's good that you are back. Tomorrow, we will be going in search of wealth, and I want to see everyone well engaged, or else they will not gain anything!"

He stepped aside, with his immediate associates.

_"He saw the impassive expression on Sansa's face, even though she was about to burn to death. There was no crying, no regret in her Tully blue eyes. Cold as winter itself “Last words, Lady Stark?” He murmured, wishing she would ask for mercy, that things didn't go so far. But it was too late. There was no way to save her. The Queen of the North would never bow to the Dragon Queen. Sansa looked at him, her scowl turning into an expression of contempt and hatred, and Jon found himself that little bastard boy appearing inside him, humiliated and unworthy, before Lady Catelyn's eyes. “My mom was right about you. You are an ambitious bastard, ready to steal Winterfell from Ned's real children. You were never my brother, and you will never be worthy of calling yourself Guardian of the North. You are just a dragon scum. His heart broke with the words before Drogon approached and released the flames, ending the life of the Queen of the North "_

He woke up with someone shaking his body.

"Hey, man" Athos called out to him. He was holding some ropes in his hand, and he had a concerned expression

"Are you okay?"

Aegon sighed, still feeling his chest tighten with a painful memory.

"I had a bad dream," he replied, still cautious. I hardly knew that man. Sharing was not an option.

"War trauma?" Athos asked, still worried.

"You could say that", he replied, getting up from the small bunk and putting on his boots "Things I need to forget"

The sailor smiled, and murmured:

"So, nothing better than working"

The two went out of the room and up the deck, finding it crammed with boxes.

"The Iron Bank granted the loan to the captain, which enabled us to buy more food and supplies. Can you help me get them down? We will be leaving today"

Both men started to carry the boxes. Some had live animals, such as chickens, ducks and small animals. Barrels of pure water were also included, as well as fruits and vegetables.

At noon, Arya appeared and dragged him off the ship. “Come with me” She pulled him across the deck, towards the ship's descent bridge.

“Arya, stop. Where are you taking me?”

She didn't answer, just continued to pull him through the narrow and busy streets of Braavos, Ghost following him in tow.

Her sister stopped in front of a tavern, where an oyster-shaped piece of wood was hanging in front of the place.

“Let Ghost out here, he will scare people”

“What? I won't leave him out here!”

Snorting, Arya entered the tavern and, moments later, returned with a huge piece of meat.

"Here, boy, have fun."

She tossed the piece of meat to Ghost, who happily accepted it.

She pulled Aegon into the establishment. The tavern was packed and filled with music. Arya guided him to a discreet table.

“Why are we here? There was food on the ship, and we have no money to pay for that meal.

She smiled, convinced:

“Let's say that I´ve got a new temporary job, enough to pay for a discreet banquet” Aegon was confused by the answer.

Meanwhile, Arya approached one of the servants and asked: “Bring the special "All Aboard" She asked, smiling.

The servant raised her eyebrows and, when she saw Aegon, gave a cheerful smile:

“Oh, will your husband leave for the sea? How nice of you to come and pay him a tribute worthy of a captain” She addressed Aegon and murmured “You are a lucky husband. I will bring the meal as soon as it is ready.”

The servant walked away, and Aegon burst out laughing.

“Stop laughing at me, Egg. She's a stupid woman” Arya throws a tantrum, crossing her arms.

“Egg ?! What the fuck is that nickname? Do I look like a chicken?” Aegon replied, still laughing.

“You are too ugly to be a chicken” She replied while imitating the sound of the bird. When they calmed down, Arya smiled at him: “You look happy, brother”

He leaned back in his chair. “I feel a little better now.”

“Don't fool me, brother, I know that feeling. You are happy because you are truly doing something you want to do, instead of following your duty” Arya could read it like a book, as always. Sometimes it scared him, but now it didn't bother him at all.

“Are you excited about this new trip?”

She sighed: “Just a little. It is not the first time that I travel, but going to a land that is not known to anyone ... It is a new experience and, I confess, I am a little afraid.”

“Arya, the infamous murderer, and warrior, is afraid of something?” Aegon scoffed “Things are changing.”

“Stop with the cutie, Egg. But and you? How do you feel?”

“Anxious, maybe. Afraid and, I confess, curious. The furthest I've been from Westeros was Meereen. Going where no one has gone, seeing what no one has seen, leaves you like this” They exchanged a knowing smile.

Soon, the servant returned, accompanied by yet another kitchen servant, and placed a huge bowl of seafood next to a pie. Two jars of an amber liquid were placed next to the plate.

“For the beloved sailor, saying goodbye to his wife. I hope you like it, and that you have a good trip”

The two left the brothers alone, and Aegon looked at the plate, gaping:

“Arya! This is too much food. It can be for six people, and I'm not used to seafood. And what seven hells is this drink?” He asked, looking at the jar.

“ Shut up and eat, Aegon It's our last day in Braavos before we have to live I don't know how long on a ship, just eating vegetable soup and salted meat. We have to enjoy it while we can” She replied while helping herself to a huge piece of pie and some of the crustaceans.

At the answer, he helped himself to a slice of pie but hesitated when he saw the shells and the strange scarlet beast.

“What is it? “ Asked, taking the small animal in his hand. “Prawn. It tastes good, especially with salt. Try it.”

He put it in his mouth and chewed it tentatively.

"It's good, really," he murmured stoically, as he helped himself to a few more.

Arya took the jar and drank a large amount of the liquid in one gulp.

“You have to drink this, it is deliciously fiery. Like liquid fire”

Aegon took the bottle from her hand and gave a taste. Arya was right, the liquid was burning. He practically felt his stomach burn with the bittersweet taste of the amber drink.

“This is called Rum, and it is the official drink of sailors and seafarers. Connor has already stored enough. There's more of that drink there than meat.”

Aegon took another sip while eating his food.

Everything was perfect.

“To the New World, and everything we will find in it” She held out the bottle and Aegon did the same, tapping both bottles together in greeting.

“To the New World, sister.”

They ate and drank together, celebrating their last day in the Known World. They took advantage of the music that played in the tavern to dance and shout they're happy stupor, forgetting the reasons for being there and that, due to the unknown that the trip meant, they might never return.

Hours later the brothers, in a drunken stupor, roamed the streets of Braavos, late at night, singing songs from their past in shrill screams.

Connor, seeing them approaching the ship, helped them up the bridge.

“You are pathetic. Come on, inside” He took them to the sailors' dormitory and put them to bed.

Before closing the door, he heard the two brothers' stupid joke:

“Horse ... Face”

“Egg …”


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon hears Tarentin's harsh words, which make him rethink everything he has ever done.  
> The ship is caught by a storm, and Aegon suffers an accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone reading this story:  
> I'm sorry to be late, but I've been busy and, frankly, lazy. Being at home constantly, with nothing to do, is just horrible and that story was the last thing on my mind. But, while I was surfing the internet, I found some interesting things that I plan to put here, in future chapters.  
> To those interested, thank you for your audience and the kudos.  
> Without further ado, have fun!

They were out in the open sea, and the work didn't stop. Aegon went from being a sailor to a captain's servant, responsible for taking care of his clothes, his rooms, and his office, as well as serving his food.

"Aegon, bring me Rum now!" Tarentin shouted from his office, taking the young man out of his job of tidying up the man's clothes.

He took the bottle of the drink to the captain, who, taking it, took a long drink.

-And then, young man. What do you think about this trip we are taking? Do you like being a sailor on my ship?

-Yes, captain. It's a ... different experience.

The man laughed.

-I'm sure you did, after all, you lived a long time as a soldier, didn't you?

-A lifetime - replied Aegon.

" _Two lives"_ the dark thought crossed his mind.

the old man laughed and continued: 

-you have been a coin for a long time, young man. Because that is all that soldiers are. Pennies

-Why pennies? Soldiers defend their home, their homeland, the people they love. I was a soldier, I defended people all my life, against unspeakable threats.

-Exactly, young man! - he exclaimed, after a series of simulated laughter - You did everything. You fulfilled oaths, served innocents, kings, and queens. And see where you ended up. -He pointed to the ship - Here, as a sailor. Poor, without titles or land, without family, without anything. Like a copper penny, you passed it around, paid off the debts of its owners. And like a copper penny, you were thrown away.

-This is a lie. I was more than a penny! - exclaimed Aegon, irritated by the man's words, which hit him like daggers - I may have been left with nothing, but I am honored and kept the vows I made.

-It can be. You may have done good deeds for the honor. But so what? What do you get at the end of the day? What kind of bond did you have to cut to fulfill such oaths? What people did you lose to keep them? Look at the story and answer: how many men, who lived by honoring oaths, prevailed and had their ideals compatible, or who had something that would reward them? How many acts considered bad and terrible were committed in the name of honor, duty, and proved to be failures?

The answer hurt. Both for the past and for the actions he committed in the name of honor.

_"Dany,"_ thought, feeling his heartache, with the same familiar pain.

He killed her out of honor. He killed her, moved by duty.

And there was nothing else afterward. Only the hard and bitter life of an exile, imposed by those he called family, by whom he shed blood and gave up his happiness.

And again, to honor the woman he loves, he took an oath and kept it.

And he was exiled again.

_"To be condemned to the solitude of the memory of your sins, committed in the name of duty"_

Tarentin got him out of his thoughts

-That's why commoners live better. They have no duties to perform, they are not heroes, and therefore they are free to live as they wish. I'm a commoner and look at where I got to, without committing myself to anything or anyone. I didn't give up what I wanted and always had what I wanted.

Tarentin took another sip of rum, while Aegon remained silent.

-The fate of heroes is abandonment and misery, and these are things that nobody wants for themselves. only lullaby heroes.. "

One night, a storm hit the sea. The waves were high, and the ship was rocking violently.

Everyone was in an uproar, trying to keep the vessel stable under the force of the sea and the powerful winds that came from the south.

"Sir, the sails are about to rip! - The foreman shouted as he hung under their ropes - The winds are too strong!

-Aegon, Athos, get on the ropes and help Connor fix the sails! Now, men! - The captain gave the order to his crew.

Aegon followed Athos as they hung from the rope ladders to where Connor was, carrying thread and fabric to reinforce the sail.

-Aegon, take the upper sail! Athos and I will stay with the intermediaries. If the main one breaks, we lose the ship's speed and stability! Reinforce it.

With a wave, the sailor followed the rope ladders, until he reached the clamps and hooks that held the huge mainsail.

With difficulty, Aegon remained balanced on the rope, while trying to sew the corners of the sail. The wind and rain beat hard on his face like snow used to do on the Wall.

Suddenly, the ship capsized and he lost his balance, hanging from the rope ladder.

Aegon looked in the distance and saw that one of the entourage's ships was engulfed by a huge wave, while the third was rocking violently.

He went back to his task, difficultly. The sail already had some rips and the faster it worked, the less damage it would have.

But then, he heard a shout, coming from above him.

Looking up, he saw Athos hanging, while Connor tried to rescue him from the crow's nest.

Aegon felt a chill go through him. I knew what would happen.

The crow's nest was the highest point of the ship, about ten meters high. If the rope Athos was on was broken, the man would not survive.

"Damn it!" He thought while looking for options. Athos was too far away from him, and the stairs were not high enough.

-Aegon, please help us!

Suppressing his instinct, the young man, in a risky maneuver, jumped from the rope ladder to one of the ropes that held an auxiliary sail, attached to the mast. He looked up,

looking for his companions in distress, seeing them still trying to save themselves.

He jumped, again, towards the strings of the auxiliary sails, getting closer to the two.

The ship jerked, again, under the strong waves, and Aegon held on tight to the rope.

He just needed to jump one more time, and then he would reach both.

He tried to position himself, but he had no time.

-Aegon, the rope will break! Throw yourself and save him, or Athos will die! Connor shouted.

"Shit!"

Following the advice, Aegon threw himself towards Athos, reaching for the man's legs, and hanging from them.

It was a bad move.

The rope they were on is broken, and the sailors fall.

-Aegon! - Arya shouted as she saw her brother plummet from the highest point of the ship, smashing the deck floor.

The two had fallen on the second floor, on top of some crates.

His back was throbbing, and he was sure his right hand was broken. But the worst was his head, which hummed.

Aegon let out the last breath before his eyes closed, the thunder and screams of the crew above were the last sound heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I watched GOT, Jon Snow was the character I liked the most. The rejected boy, who wanted to be recognized as more than a bastard and the "stain on Ned Stark's honor" caught my attention, and I hoped he would find his happiness, overcome the prejudices he had against himself, and see himself as someone worthy of something. However, at the end of the series, I felt that he ended up wasting all the progress he had made in his narrative, and was content with that. He went from bastard Stark to Lord Commander, to King of the North, to Heir to the Iron Throne, and ended up in the same position he started in: someone who should be ashamed of himself, as he was his whole life.  
> Much of this was due to Jon's vision of "perfect conduct". Being morally correct, selfless and having little attachment to life, preferring to keep his oaths and principles in favor of happiness, ended up having a greater weight for him than his own joy, his personal conquests or self-love. That vision guided Jon's entire life, but in the end it brought him nothing but pain and hardship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter in the area.  
> This time, we will see Aegon close ties with Athos, through a good conversation. Can he become a great friend of the exile? Or should Aegon watch out for him?

_ "-Jon - She sighed between kisses, while her hands slid over his bare chest, pushing him lightly, towards the bed. _

_ -Dany - He replied, smiling at her, as he saw her climb on top of his body. Her lilac eyes shone with love and passion. _

_ He took her lips, again, in a feverish and desperate kiss, ready to enjoy the caresses of that woman. _

_ -I love you - He whispers in her ear as he smells and kisses her soft and perfumed skin, only to feel a sharp pain towards his heart. _

_ When looking, he sees her holding a dagger, buried in her chest. _

_ He looks at her, feeling the pain spread through his chest, and his breathing becomes erratic. _

_ The lilac eyes were empty. _

_ -Traitor- She murmurs, in a cold voice, while removing the dagger from his chest and giving him another blow, and another and another, successively. _

_ -Traitor! Traitor! Traitor! - Dany's voice mixes with other voices, screaming the same thing, while he felt the cold penetrate his eyes, the embrace of death envelop him " _

Aegon wakes up, feeling his throat choking. The dream was so vivid, so tangible, that he could almost feel Daenerys' lips on his.

Just like stabs.

_"When will these dreams leave me?"_ he thought, as he let out a tired breath.

He tried to get up, but a sharp pain hit his back, making him lie down again. He looked at his chest and saw bandages wrapped, smeared with some foreign substance.

He was lying on a hard table, in a small, clean room with small hatches. Beside it, there were some utensils and knives, of different shapes, as well as the remains of cloths and ointments, arranged on a smaller table, next to him.

He tried to remember what happened, but it only made his head throb.

He looked to his right, and saw Athos, lying on a table like his own. His leg, chest, and head were wrapped in bandages, and he was sleeping peacefully.

The door opened, and Arya came in, carrying a tray. When she saw him awake, she smiled.

-Brother, I'm glad it's okay.

-Arya, what happened? He murmured, his voice dry. His sister offered him a glass of green liquid.

-Drink this, it will help in the healing process.

Aegon drank the liquid in one gulp under his sister's gaze.

-You and your ridiculous heroism! - She exclaimed while punching him in the arm, hard - You almost die, if it weren't for me begging for Tarentin's pity, you would have been thrown into the sea! What the fuck, can you stop being a hero ?!

Before Aegon could answer, the door opened again, and a bald, dark-skinned man wearing a frayed cloak entered.

-How do you feel, Monkey?

-What? - Asked, confused to hear the name

Arya explained

\- "Monkey" is what they are calling you, because of your "prowess" - She made quotes, with a grimace - in saving Athos.

The man manifested

-Yes, boy, it was a brave act. And it deserves a dignified name like that

"Monkey" was not a nickname that inspired nobility, but Aegon preferred to remain silent.

-My back hurts, and my pulse throbs.

-That's expected. You broke a few fingers, and your back cushioned the fall. It could have been worse. I'm going to give you some poppy milk to help you sleep again, but you need to eat some to strengthen your injured muscles. Rest for a few more days.

Arya brought Ghost to see him, two days after he woke up.

The werewolf jumped up on the table where he was sitting and licked his face greedily.

-I'm also happy to see you, friend - Aegon murmured while spreading caresses and some kisses on the animal's soft fur - How's the crew?

-One of the ships sank, taken by a wave. Tarentin decided that we should go around, and rescue those who survived. Now, we have a full basement. The chief officer is crazy, trying to make room for so many people. We are over sixty people.

-Sixty! How are they going to feed so many people, and house so many people?

Arya shrugged and replied:

-We're trying to find out. Speaking of which, I'm going to go up and see how things are going. Tarentin is not in a good mood, and the last thing I want is him on my neck - She came over and kissed Aegon on the cheek - Good that you are well. I'll leave Ghost with you, he missed you.

She left the room, slamming the door.

-What a beautiful animal you have there - Athos murmured, drawing Aegon's attention - He must like you very much to have followed you here.

He turned to the man and replied:

-Yes, it is. He's my life partner, I've had him since I was a boy, and he was a puppy.

Ghost approached Athos and sniffed the man, quietly. Athos laughed and risked caressing the massive body of the animal - What a strange animal to have as a friend, especially in childhood. I had a dog when I was a kid. Flea, that was his name. He was infested with fleas, and my mother hated him.

Ghost moved away from Athos, and turned to Aegon's feet, lying on the floor.

-My back is killing me - He murmured - But it could be worse. We have escaped certain death, Aegon. I speak from experience, I have seen sailors die on board a ship because of these falls.

-How nice. 

-Why a sailor? -Athos broke the silence that fell on them both.  


-What do you mean?  


The man looked at him and continued:  


-You don't look like a man who would risk working as a sailor, maybe you've never worked on a ship before. He looks more like a noble knight, like those who walk through the Kingdoms of the Sunset, saving maidens and defending their masters. You even know how to fight better than anyone on this ship, you have skill. How did you get here?  


Aegon deviated from the subject:  


-You don't even look like a sailor. It's more like one ...- Athos looked at him, waiting for his answer - A fighter, or woodcutter.  


The two men laughed, and Athos replied:  


-And you look like a noble of the kingdoms of the Sunset, all perfumed and walking in bold armor, saving maidens and killing fantastic monsters.  


-Maybe I was ... - He murmured thoughtfully - I am a Westerosi. From the North, more specifically.  


\- I noticed. Your accent is very strange - He commented -I came from Pentos. I was born and raised there. Son of a blacksmith with a milkmaid. I used to help my father in his workshop - The man smiled, nostalgia shining in his dark eyes - It was like that until ... Until my father died. A stab in the stomach, in a tavern fight with an unfortunate man who insulted my mother in front of him. A while later, it was my mother's turn. Disease. And then, I was orphaned.  
He looked at Aegon and offered a sad smile.  


-The gods give us and the gods take things from us.

The door opened and Arya and the master entered, with more medicine for their injuries, interrupting the conversation.

_ "Her face was fixed in a solemn and indifferent expression, nothing like the songs and memories of those who knew her, described her. _

_ The most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms. _

_ Rebellious and willful, with a gentle heart and an indomitable spirit. _

_ And she was your mother. _

_ In front of the statue of Lyanna Stark, the young guardian thought about his whole life, and how it would be different if she were alive. He would be loved and cared for, he would have a peaceful and joyful childhood and a brighter and happier future than the one he had. _

_ He would be a prince. _

_ He would be a King. _

_ Rhaegar. _

_ Dad. _

_ Your heart ached for all the lies. Because they haunted the kingdom, after so many years, culminating in it, when he had thought he could finally be happy, have a home with the woman he loved, and peace in the kingdom would be won. _

_ He lowered his head in regret, realizing that, once again, he was wrong in his assumptions. _

_ He didn't know anything " _

The rocking of the boat, and the drugs administered by the maester, made him come and go in a disturbed sleep. Fortunately, his injuries were improving considerably.

\- Soon, you'll be able to go back to work, boy. Both wills - The maester glanced at Athos, who was swinging his legs while sitting at the table.

The maester left the room, leaving them alone

-Tarentin must be making his life a living hell because we are taking too long to heal. I know my captain.

\- Is he usually picky?  


Athos laughed scornfully and replied:  


-Once one of the sailors dropped rum on one of the captain's maps, a map of the summer islanders. Tarentin was so enraged that he threw him off the ship, into the sea, naked. Is that being demanding for you?  
Aegon shrugged:  


\- I've seen worse. When I was a warrior, I fought a lord who was reputed to skin his victims for fun. A real barbarian.  
The sailor whistled, impressed.  


-Ok, this is terrible. We must give thanks to the gods that we are improving, so we will not be thrown off the ship without our clothes on, nor will we be skinned alive. We're in luck.  


Both smiled in complicity.

" _Bran's gray eyes looked at him, empty and devoid of any sign of recognition that, at that moment, his plans and his world were ending._

_ -This is all your fault! - He shouted at the boy, who had once been his brother, leaving all the anger and sadness that had accumulated since the day he killed Daenerys until then, until that moment. _

_ Until his sword was pointed at Bran, the Night King's heir. _

_ -You could have changed everything! I could have foreseen Sansa's plans and told me, I could have warned of her betrayal, Tyrion and Varys, I could have prevented Missandei from being captured and killed, I could have prevented Dany from burning the whole city, and I had to kill her! You could have changed everything! Why didn't you do anything !? _

_ Still looking at him, and his voice still empty and indifferent, he replied: _

_ -Because this is everyone's destiny. Everyone must die. Valar Morghulis, Jon Snow. " _

-Aegon wake up! - Athos shook him violently, pulling him out of his disturbing memory. The young sailor was breathing erratically, feeling his heartbeat against his chest. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself.

Athos put a hand on his shoulder, in a comforting gesture:

-Are you okay? Wanna talk about it?

Aegon looked at the dark-eyed sailor, feeling as tired and alone as he had never been. There was so much going on in his mind. He felt like a shredded man, each piece more terrible than the other.

\- Do you believe in destiny, Athos? Do you believe that, since we were born, we are fated to fulfill a pre-determined role by the gods? - Aegon asked, after calming down from the nightmare.

-Wow ... I understand that you're a man of few words, man. But I never took you for a deep guy.  


Aegon remained silent, realizing that Athos was not the appropriate person to talk about this when he surprised him by asking:  


-Do you know who "Athos" was?  


-What? - He asked, confused.  


Athos smiled, and continued:  


-The original Athos was a warlock warrior, who lived in a peaceful kingdom. When his home was threatened by a couple of demonic wizards, he teamed up with two faithful friends and fought against the wizards in an epic battle. After defeating them, he was crowned king of that kingdom. Athos the Redeemer.  


Confused, Aegon asked:  


-What does this have to do with the conversation?

-My mother gave me that name because she expected me to become like the Athos of the original story, a rich and nobleman, a savior for his people. "Names have power", she used to tell me, when I was a child. She used to say as she used to say that nobility was my destiny, that freeing people and saving them from a cruel destiny was the path I was destined to follow. But, look at me. I was a lot of things, but never a hero. I did not liberate people, I didn't gain nobility and I was not consecrated a knight. I don't even have the money to buy a new pair of boots. I am nothing of what my mother wanted me to be, I am an Athos different from the original, and it was due to my choices.

_"How Ned Stark chose to keep his sister's secret, take him to the grave. How I chose to save the Wildlings, even though I knew all Night's Watch was against. How I chose to kill Dany, when I could have done something before it was too late "he thought._   


Athos continued:

-I don't know what you did that is causing these nightmares, Aegon. But this is all the result of your choices. It's only. You own your life, you control it.  


-What if ... What if my choices led to wrong attitudes? - Aegon asked - What if I hurt people I loved because of those choices?  


-So you need to forgive yourself now. Or learn to live with them. Even if it hurts.  


-But what if it doesn't depend entirely on it? I ... I struggled to gain forgiveness, and the person I hurt gave me that forgiveness. But why can't I forget? Why can't I let that go, and look for something new for me?  


-Because you didn't forgive yourself. - Athos replied, succinctly - It doesn't matter how many times you win the forgiveness of who you hurt, you will never be able to overcome  if you don't do the same to yourself.  


Aegon sighed, and lowered his head, deep in thought.  


-How do I do that?  


Athos shrugged and replied:  


-Start facing your mistakes. Running away from it leads nowhere.

-Close and open your hand - The maester guided while examining the commanded movement - Do you feel any pain?

Aegon shook his head.

-And your back? Do they hurt?

-No, sir. I'm feeling well.

-Great, so you both can get back to work. I will warn Tarentin.

The maester left, leaving him alone with Arya and Athos.

-Finally, it was getting boring without you up there - His sister murmured, hugging him.

-It was also boring here. The female company was not the best of all - Aegon scoffed while smiling at the man who offered him good advice, and who can be seen as a friend.

-Do you see, miss, the way you treat me? Me, a poor helpless lady ?! - Athos joked, drawing laughter from those present.

-Like a real knight, right? - Aegon asked, mockingly.

Tarentin entered the room, with a serious look:

-Then you two are ready for work, from what I see. Well, move on. The holiday is over - he murmured, as he pushed them toward the deck.

When they arrived at the place, Aegon took a deep breath, feeling the fresh sea air and the fresh wind penetrate his nostrils, feeling refreshed and, for the first time since stepping on the ship, having more answers than a question to his pains. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon's demise in GOT left many questions about him. Does he regret doing what he did to Dany? Was there another way to save her, instead of putting a blade through her chest? Was Jon's motivation clear to him? Was it your principles or Tyrion's emotional manipulation that led you to take that action?  
> I tried to put these conflicts here, and the bases of them. The conversation with Athos is a kind of way out for Aegon. He opened up to someone, hoping to share that pain, but he was fortunate to have advice that could be useful in the future.  
> Later on, Aegon will realize that, in order to overcome his conflicts and leave everything behind, he will have to face them. And admit whether it was right or not.  
> Kisses and I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The western border of the Known World is reached...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's up guys! how are you?  
> sorry for the delay, but my college classes came back, and I had to readjust my schedule, which left me running out of time.  
> But enough excuses, and let's go to the chapter.  
> Have fun.

With the arrival of more crew members from the sunken ship, the tasks had to be redistributed. Most of the rescued were left with the task of cleaning the deck and fixing the sails, while the more experienced ones stayed as foremasters.

Arya became the cook's assistant, and Aegon remained Tarentin's butler, although he did gain extra help:

"Put these jackets inside the trunk, next to the bed, while I clean the floor. And make sure your boots are shined. The captain prefers them that way."

The aide nodded and followed Aegon's orders.

He looked at his assistant, and soon realized why they had appointed him as his assistant.

_"The boy is barely up,"_ he thought, seeing his slight appearance. His brown hair looked like a bird's nest, and his skin was sunburned. He should not have more than 13 days in his name.

"What's your name? " He asked, as he made the Captain's sumptuous bed.

The boy looked at him and replied:

"Konstantin, sir"

Aegon frowned, finding the name strange.

"I'm Aegon. It looks like we're going to work together now"

The boy nodded, still silent.

Since talking was not his strong point, Aegon let it go.

\-------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
"What are they doing?" Aegon asked Athos when they saw the men gathered at the bow.

Athos smiled:

"Playing cards. This is a good way to make money on a ship. Or lose everything " the man replied, taking a sip of his rum.

"Who would waste money on that?" Arya asked, offering her brother a glass of drink.

Athos looked at her like she was crazy

"Think where we are, girl. Stuck on a ship, with nothing to do but work. Playing is a good way of leisure"

"Why don't you play? Don't you want to lose money? Or are you smarter than them? " She replied

He shrugged.

"I would play if I had money"

Aegon replied, mocking:

"You could bet your boots. Who knows are worth something?"

The two laughed at the joke until they were called by one of those present.

The two approached, with Arya, and watched the four players gathered around a crate, which served as a table.

"Are you going to want to lose today, Athos? You still owe me forty pennies, ”Connor murmured, as he arranged the letters in complicated movements. He looked at Aegon and asked:

"And you, newbie? Want to play?"

Shaking his head, he replied:

"Only observing"

"You never played?" Another sailor, named Forrester, asked.

"None of us. How it works?" Arya replied while joining her brother and Athos.

"It's simple: You need to beat anyone at the table, but without exceeding the maximum amount, which is twenty-one. If you pass, you lose.

"It's a game of luck, girl" Tarentin approached and sat on the wheel "It is she who determines whether you lose each penny or win a ship to command. It happened to me and that ship. It was a lucky day that I had"

The brothers watched the moves in silence. In the first round, Tarentin won by a King of Spades card, a five of Diamonds and a three of Hearts, taking all the money from the table.

In the second, it was Forrester's turn to win, with a Queen of Clubs and four cards of two Gold.

"Sailor's luck," Athos scoffed at the man, earning an obscene response.

In the third round, Tarentin wins with an Ace of Hearts and a King of Spades.

"If you receive this card it is a sign that luck is with you" He showed the card to Aegon and Arya, with an excited smile "The gods smile for me tonight!"

"Captain, captain!" One of the sailors shouted from the top of the ship, interrupting the leisure time "There's a lighthouse ahead!"

Tarentin immediately climbed onto the ship's steering wheel, while the others present huddled at the bow.

A thin layer of mist settled over the sea, preventing visibility.

"How far?" Athos asked.

"About 20 leagues away, in the north direction" came the answer.

The sailors present looked in the direction indicated.

In the distance, it was possible to perceive a faint yellowish glow of a lighthouse.

"Where are we?" Aegon asked

"I don't know. Probably somewhere near the Iron Islands"

"Have we sailed this much? " His brother replied, incredulous.

Arya shook her head, affirmatively:

"The time you were in recovery was enough to get around the continent. The last lighthouse we saw was that of Oldtown"

Tarentin came over and murmured:

"I came with the scope. It is the Lonely Light port, home to House Farwynd"

Aegon tried to remember the houses on the Iron Islands, the lessons he had with Maester Luwin.

He recalled that there were a total of nineteen houses that made up the islands, vassals of the Greyjoy house, the main house in the region.

_"Blacktide, Drumm, Goodbrother, Farwynd ..."_

He remembered that noble house on the islands. He also remembered a fact that weighed on his mind:

_"The Farwynd households the guard of the last mapped lands in the Known World"_

The brightness of the lighthouse became a little stronger, as the ship passed, heading west.

"I think it's definitive now, brother" Arya murmured, standing next to him. Aegon felt his hand being held by her, and looked at her "We are entering unknown seas"

He looked back at the overcast horizon. His heart sank in apprehension.

There is nothing ahead for perhaps thousands of leagues. Only water, open skies, and wind. And the ship, full of sailors, sailing into the unknown.

Aegon felt the immensity of the adventure he was on. Great or terrible, the odds are the same for both.

He prayed to the gods that everything would work out, and gave a farewell to an old world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the story still seems a bit still, but this is the last part where it will be. Things will start to heat up in the next chapters, after all this is a ship going into the unknown, and anything can happen! The west border of Westeros has been left behind and there is nothing ahead, only sea. And nobody knows how long this trip will take. Food, water, food ... Everything may be lacking, dangers may arise and the possibility of never returning is great.  
> Until the next!  
> Kisses.


	7. Chapter 7

After a few weeks, the ship was caught in the rain.  
The skies became cloudy, and a fine drizzle began to fall. The sailors cheered, and Tarentin took the opportunity to exchange the stored drinking water.  
\- Empty everything and let the rain fill you. I know when the gods smile at me, and this is certainly one of them.  
However, the rain continued mercilessly, and what was glory started to become a problem.  
\- Navigation is impaired, captain. With these clouds, it is impossible to guide us through the stars. We are getting close to the point where you told us that the maps ran out. We can be adrift, if this rain does not pass - The maester warned.  
-Don't worry, we're in the right direction.  
Meanwhile, the rain continued to punish sailors day and night, and the discontent was beginning to seep into everyone's mood.  
That morning, Aegon saw Arya arguing with Forrester.  
-It's over, we have nothing. Only the water we harvest all these days, and that would rot in two weeks, if not drunk soon. We have to find a place to dock, and pick up supplies, or else we all die slowly!  
-Speak down, stupid girl! - Forrester whispered furiously, while covering Stark's mouth with one hand - You are exaggerating! I saw the stocks, we still have enough meat to last another month!  
-They are rotten, you idiot! It is impossible to do anything with this. There's nothing else worth eating!  
-Ration, then. Give sailors one meal a day, and then more can be saved.  
-Ration?! - Aegon murmured, incredulous - We have already eaten less than we need, let's sleep with our stomachs snoring, and you still want to decrease more ?!  
-Don't get involved, helper! - Forrester replied, giving his shoulder a shove, pushing him away. Aegon was irritated, and before he could react, Tarentin appeared:  
-What's going on here? - He approached the group of sailors, his face a mask of irritation - Have you lost your tongue, you unfortunates ?! Respond!  
-The food is over - Arya replied, drawing the attention of all those present - the meat is, for the most part, rotten. Vegetables are getting scarcer and scarcer, and the rum is low, the barrels are getting empty. If it weren't for rain, we would be without water too.  
-She's lying, Captain - Forrester countered, giving Stark a cold look - I saw the stocks, we have enough for another month of travel. If you want, I can show you.  
The captain and the mate exchanged glances, and Aegon could see that there was a hidden intention there.  
-Okay, man. Show me the basement.  
They went down and, moments later, came back.  
Tarentin's expression was closed.  
-Men, I can attest to you that we have enough food and drink to continue our trip. Forrester was right. So don't be concerned about that, I give you my word.  
-And how much is your word worth, Tarentin? - One of the sailors replied, furious - We have been eating little for days, and we have no idea where we are going, we only have ideas and legends of wealth and abundant havens! Who doesn't guarantee that we can be lost ?!  
-Look at the mouth, boy! You are new here, I will not admit that you challenge my leadership. I am still the captain.  
-You are just a crazy and failed bastard!  
The movement was fast. In one stroke, the sailor was on the ground, his right cheek red from the hard slap.  
-Put him on the mast! - Tarentin ordered, being quickly obeyed by the foremen, who dragged the man by the arms, to the main mast of the ship, where they tied his arms.  
The captain surrounded the man, as a wolf surrounds the weakened prey. Anger was visible on his face, marking Tarentin's sunburned features.  
-Get me the whip!  
Forrester handed him the object. The leather strands dangled on the wet floor as the captain unrolled it.  
In a firm movement of the captain's hand, the long strands cracked on the sailor's bare back, who let out a cry of pain that filled the air. Then another and another and another, as Tarentin's steady hand came down.  
All the sailors watched in silence. Aegon noticed that, in most of those present, there was a feeling of respect.  
The arrested man let out a last cry before the captain stopped his blows. Tarentin was panting, and his clothes were soaked with continuous rain. He threw the object on the ground, at the feet of the punished sailor, and regained his composure.  
He looked at the sailors, who were watching the show, and murmured:  
-Understand one thing: I am the captain. When they entered this ship, they accepted to be under my orders, to take my orders. I will not admit disrespect, nor insubordination on the part of any of you. Was that clear ?!  
Many responded with a nod, while others responded with a brief "yes, captain".  
-Forrester and Athos will be the new heads of the kitchen, while the girl, Jeyne, will be with the others, cleaning the deck.  
-Arya - Aegon replied, silently, calling the attention of Tarentin, who looked at him - Her name is Arya.  
The captain stared at him, in silence, for a long time, and Aegon felt a slight twinge of awe - Right. Arya - He turned to look at the Stark girl - She will be cleaning.. Everyone to work!  
The sailors dispersed, returning to their activities, as the captain descended below the deck.  
Arya glanced at Aegon, before following Tarentin.  
-Aegon, help me untie this unfortunate man and take him to one of the bunks down there.  
The two released the punished sailor, and supporting him under the shoulders on either side, went down to the bunks.  
Athos went after the maester, while Aegon stayed with the man, who whimpered in pain.  
-I speak the truth, man! I know I'm right ... We have low stocks, we will go hungry soon ... This trip is doomed. Believe me.  
Not knowing what to say, Aegon just comforted the man:  
-It's going to be okay, the maester is coming.  
Athos returned with the healer, who knelt beside the bed, and examined him.  
-Your sister is not happy. She is in the kitchen, along with Konstantin, cursing the captain. - Athos murmured - I think you better talk to her, before she is the next to receive a beating.  
Aegon headed for the kitchen, finding Arya sitting on one of the chairs, Catspawn in one hand, her eyes angry.  
When she saw him, she murmured:  
-You know I'm right, aren't you brother? If we continue like this, we will die on that ship, slowly and painfully. Tarentin knows that, so he pushed me away from the kitchen. Artful old man.  
-Okay, but what's your suggestion? Come back? We've been here for over a month now, and we're already out of food. The nearest port is an equal journey time, and by then, we will be dead, anyway. In the position we are in, I support the captain.  
Arya looked at him as if he had stabbed her.  
-What? Will you support Tarentin instead of your sister? Really, Aegon? I can not believe...  
-Come on, sister - Aegon replied, surprised by the poisonous tone of his own voice - We entered this journey, risking everything, because we have nothing. If we are to die, then let it be moving on, until the final goal. The luck will be the same for both. And if you don't remember, it was your idea to get on that ship.  
Before Arya could respond, he turned his back, and left.  
\-------------------------------------  
Another week, and the rain finally stopped.  
It was with surprise that the sailors, upon waking up in the morning, were received with a blue sky and strong sun. Some celebrated  
-Finally! It was so wet that I felt like a fish! - Forrester murmured.  
-Yeah, but remember, now, you don't have unlimited water to replenish - Arya replied, scathingly.  
The two brothers had not yet spoken to each other since the fight and, whether they wanted to or not, Aegon was beginning to think his sister was right. The signs were there, for all to see:  
In three days, only soup was served. Well seasoned with spices that left a pleasant smell, only a small bowl filled almost to the edge, and two biscuits, were served for dinner. However, the rum was released to everyone. It was not uncommon to see sailors sipping their mugs while working.  
By the end of the week, the amount of soup in the bowl was decreasing.  
The cookies became just one per sailor.  
Soon, the tension could be felt in the air. Suspicious and intent looks were directed among sailors, whispers were said.  
For Aegon, it was like reliving his days at Watch, before he was betrayed. However, now, he saw himself as a possible protagonist of a sinister and obscure feat, forced to take a stand.  
"I am about to be tested, asked about what I think and did not think, what I am willing to do to do for something" he thought, the feeling of anticipation taking over his body.  
That morning, he went to visit Ghost.  
-Hi friend - He sat next to the wolf, who soon put the huge white head under his lap, enjoying the caresses.  
Aegon took a piece of meat from his pocket and offered it to his friend, who ate greedily. - I hope Arya is bringing something to you. I'm being sluggish with you, I know, but I promise I'll give you more attention.  
The wolf licked Aegon's cheek greedily, as if in thanks.  
A knock on the open door was given, and soon a sailor entered.  
Aegon remembered him. It was the same redhead who had trained them weeks ago.  
-Aegon, isn't it? Sorry, there are so many people on this ship that I forget the names. My name is Fowler. - He looked at Ghost, and hissed - What a beautiful dog you have there.  
He tried to pet the wolf, but before his hand touched, Ghost snarled, pushing him away.  
-He's a wolf, not a dog. A werewolf, specifically.  
The man rubbed one hand over the other, as if he were nervous.  
-Listen, man, what do you think of the things that are happening here? Do you think we might be lost?  
Aegon looked at him, trying to know what that man wanted with him.  
-I can't say, I didn't see the maps and I'm new in terms of navigation. I only sailed once in my life. I can't give an opinion.  
The man laughed  
-I understand, man. You can see, from a distance, that this is your first time, but something tells me that you are not new in situations of extreme tension, insecurity. It may not have been on a ship but ... A man always has to make decisions, choose sides ... Defy luck.  
"The time has come" Aegon realized.  
-So, that's what I want to know ... If we can be lost, if we must defy luck and take the trouble and ....- Fowler's voice dropped to a whisper -... The wheel in our hands.  
"Betrayal, as I suspected," he thought.  
He chose his words carefully, wanting to convey part of what he thought, but without compromising.  
-Look, if we are lost or not, I don't know. But I think that the possibility of being lost is much better than the certainty of being lost. I got on that ship, with my sister, defying luck and everything that could come with it. So I cannot say that I am in a position to complain about something. I am getting what was expected.  
Fowler seemed to understand what he meant. He laughed, a little ashamed, and murmured:  
-Right. You are a little right. But, like it or not, a possibility can be as frightening as the reality, many times. Imagine: a ship lost at sea, full of sailors aimlessly and eating, hoping only to find a piece of land promised by their captain. Certainly, you would not choose this of your own free will.  
-That's why I say that, as I challenged my luck, I am having what was expected - Aegon replied, his tone final.  
Fowler raised his hands, and headed for the door. Before leaving, he murmured:  
-I hope you're choosing the right one ..... this time.  
\-------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
\- Land in sight! Land in sight! Land in sight!  
It was late afternoon when one of the sailors shouted, from the top of the crow's nest, taking everyone out of their routines.  
-Are you sure what you see? -Forrester asked.  
The sailor came down from the mast, out of breath  
-Yes, I have, sir. There are a number of islands ahead. About 600 knots away from where we are.  
Soon, Tarentin emerged from under the deck, Myr's lens in his hands.  
He pointed to the object where the sailor informed him. The sailors all gathered around him, expectant.  
-Arrange the boats, and prepare to disembark.  
There was a note of hope and relief in Tarentin's voice.  
-Captain, where are we?  
Patting Athos on the back, the captain replied:  
-In the place where Alys Westhill arrived. Or rather, that Elissa Farman arrived.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My productive pace has increased, and my head is bubbling with ideas, some interesting and very stupid ones that wouldn't do much for anything.  
> I think I did a good job at that, especially narrating how Aegon feels about everything that's going on.  
> English is not my native language, so if there are glaring errors in the language, forgive me.  
> Enjoy!

Two boats were lowered in the calm tide.  
Tarentin and Athos organized the sailors in groups of 15 people.  
-We will go down and collect supplies and make the necessary repairs to our ship. We will spend as much time as necessary here on these islands. Don't forget the tools!  
The beaches were of white sand, almost white, and were a long strip extending into the island, interrupted by another strip of tall and leafy trees, with thin leaves and loaded with fruit.  
-Fill the baskets with everything edible.  
-I've never heard of this place - Aegon commented, while harvesting nuts-like seeds.  
-Never heard of Elissa Farman and her famous trip? I thought you said you were raised in a castle.  
-I think I forgot that part. Or I didn't care about her.  
-Every navigator knows this story. Elissa and her prowess to steal three dragon eggs and go to Braavos. With the money obtained from the sale of the eggs to Sealord, she built three carts and left west of the West, until she arrived here. She docked, repaired her ship and picked up supplies, and went further west than anyone has ever been, and did not return.  
"Three stolen dragon eggs? A brave woman indeed" Aegon thought, impressed by the navigator's story.  
"Where did the eggs end up? Was it Dany's eggs?" He thought again. It would be a great story.  
-Elissa named these islands after the Conquistador and his wives. We're in the biggest, Aegon - Forrester murmured, as he picked green fruits from a sweet-smelling tree - That's your name, isn't it?  
-Yes.  
Athos scoffed:  
-Now you can claim it with yours, if you want.  
\----------------------------------------  
When the sun began to set over the horizon, Tarentin ordered everyone to return to the beach.  
-Let's rest here today, guys. We still have a lot of work tomorrow.  
They lit fires to roast the fish they fished in the countless streams.  
-We will save the biggest ones to take to the ship, in the morning. I can put them in preserves, there is enough salt and spices - The cook, a man named Raff, suggested, bringing joy to the others sitting around the fire.  
Aegon looked around, and saw Arya sitting with other sailors, far away from her group. Her heart weighed with remorse.  
They had not yet spoken about the disagreement on the ship, and with the work on the island, they could not talk better.  
He knew he would need to apologize.  
\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
When morning came, Aegon joined the men who were to take the harvested supplies back to the ship.  
The sun was rising on the horizon when they got up and took the boats towards the sea.  
When they arrived at the ship, they kept all supplies in the hold.  
Aegon went to see Ghost. Upon entering the room, the wolf raised its ears and raised its head.  
-Good news, friend! You will come down with us.  
The wolf seemed to understand the words, as he soon got excited.  
The two went up to the deck, and waited for the sailors to get on the boat. Ghost was large enough to occupy part of one, so Aegon would have to take a trip alone back to the beach.  
Arya had stayed behind as well, and was on the ship's rail, eyes on the horizon, watching the clouds give way to the orange morning light.  
-I'm sorry - he murmured towards her - Really. I shouldn't have been so hard on you.  
She looked at him, her expression still closed, and Aegon knew that his sister would not easily forget.  
Sighing in defeat, Aegon waited for the boats to return.

On the second day on the island, Tarentin decided that each group would have a different role. Arya's was to harvest more fruit, while Aegon's was to look for plank wood.  
They spent most of the day cutting down trees and dragging them to the island's coast. Some of the men were responsible for making the boards.  
-Remember, neither too thick nor too thin.  
At the end of the second day, everyone was more exhausted than the previous day. At dusk, again, everyone gathered on the beach to eat.  
Ghost stayed with Aegon, and served as a great heater for the cold night. The wolf had been away all day, enjoying the freedom of being loose and on dry land, before having to return to the ship.  
He knew that the wolf could experience difficulties during the journey, and that it would be more appropriate for him to be returned to the North, perhaps beyond the Wall, but he did not have the strength to do so. Ghost is one of his last childhood companions, and whenever they were apart, bad things happened. And although he is selfish on Aegon's part, he never wanted to part with his furry friend ever again.  
"We'll be together until the end, friend," he whispered in the beast's ear, earning a lick on the cheek in return.  
\-------------------------------------------------- ---------

Two weeks were spent on the island.  
The sailors filled the ship with what could be taken from the island. Plenty of fruit, seeds and meat were stored in the cellar, as well as fresh, potable water.  
In the last week, the men managed to hunt a huge fat pig. Ghost was of great help, chasing the prey and giving him the fatal bite.  
-Your pet is a treasure, Aegon - Tarentin murmured, as he watched the wolf bite its prey, while it thrashed on the ground, in a violent tangle - I think we will need it in the future.  
Dinner had been hearty and delicious that night.  
By the end of the week, all the sailors were light and confident. The ship was stocked with food and water, and with the wood and sails repaired, everything was quiet.  
The night before everyone left, Tarentin decided to tell everyone about the lands they were looking for:  
\- Come on, guys. Sit down, and listen to my words.  
The sailors promptly gathered around the captain, who was sitting on a pale stone of the beach. In his hand, there was a small book.  
-I know that, a few days ago, you had doubts about this trip. How we would be heading towards death from hunger and thirst, and that I had subjected them to that burden. Even though most know that, in all the years they have served me, I have never placed them under impossible dangers. My loyalty and commitment to each of you is genuine and true.  
Some of the sailors bowed their heads in shame, but some showed no reaction, like Fowler, who remained unmoved.  
-And for that reason, I am willing to share with everyone, even the novices, the reason that makes me believe that we are going towards unknown lands, full of immeasurable wealth. This book here - He held the book in his hands high up for all to see - It has been in my family for generations. And do you know where it came from? Asshai, more specifically, from the holds of Sun Chaser, Elissa Farman's legendary ship!  
Some sighed in surprise, while others began to murmur among themselves.  
-Yes, my boys, from the ship that disappeared in the west of the Lands of the West, only to appear in the east of Essos, in the Lands of Shadow. my father always told me this story, just like my grandfather, of how his ancestor, on one of his daring trips, arrived in Asshai and acquired this little book - Tarentin looked down as if he was moved by his story - and to think that this object so small and simple, it cost more than a thousand slaves and many spices, a fortune that could enrich my family much more than the merchants of the Qarth guild. But the secrets that are here ... are worth every life and every measure paid for.  
-What's in that book, Tarentin? Fowler asked, impatient.  
The captain looked at him, furious at his interruption, but continued:  
-This is simply Elissa Farman's personal diary. Here, on these pages, are the personal records of the most famous captain in our world. And the location of paradisiacal lands. I will read the story that brought me more hope, that made me launch myself into the unknown.  
The captain opened the book and, clearing his throat, began to read what was written:  
"After days at sea, days when I myself had lost hope, that my dreams were nothing more than mirages and imagination in my mind, fueled by years of legends about sailors and fantastic voyages, which I saw on the faces of my men distrust, we find solid ground.  
I loaded the Sun Chaser a few feet from the shore, and we went down to land. We went through the dense and humid forest, and were met and greeted by creatures similar to us, with dark skin and small stature. They were friendly with us, and soon, they guided us through the forest, towards their cities. And when we saw them, our spirits rose and our eyes widened. The city shone in the sun, the yellow glow of gold. Streets and roads made of gold and precious stones. They showed us their cities, and welcomed us in comfort, offering everything they could and whenever we wanted. We were gods to them, and they would do anything for us "  
At the end of the reading, Aegon realized that everyone had their eyes wide and dreamy, towards Tarentin.  
"Could all this be true? Gold and endless wealth? Cities shining in the sunlight?" It seemed hard to believe, but Aegon shouldn't be surprised if it were true. Just like monsters of ice and undead and magic, wherever the source is. it all exists, and he saw it all.  
"I am proof that magic can exist and be strong enough to cheat death" he thought.  
-Who doesn't guarantee that all this can be a lie? - Fowler asked, standing and with his arms crossed under his chest - Who says this diary is really Elissa Farman's? Could this all have been written by a treacherous charlatan who was part of her ship's crew? Or by herself, daydreaming in the middle of the sea, adrift and about to die! Or maybe, it may even have been written by you, to convince us to follow you on this crazy trip! - Some of the sailors present were moved by the statement of Fowler, who remained with an arrogant smile on his face in the doubt of some present.  
\- Shut up, you kid! This diary is true, it has been in my family for years, and it has always fueled my father's wishes to follow Elissa's footsteps towards the rich lands! Why would I lie? Everyone here knows me, I never missed the word! You are a newcomer, who thinks he knows everything because he sailed with those Ironborns! Put yourself in your place, brat!  
The sailors supported Tarentin's speech, including Athos, who shouted in support  
-You just want to undermine the captain's position! Always wanted! - He exclaimed, annoyed.  
Fowler murmured, boldly:  
-I am not willing to risk my life for a useless daydream of a bankrupt captain! I suggest that we go back to Oldtown and end this pathetic trip, before we all die because of your dreams of greatness! Who's with me?!  
Surprisingly, some sailors stood up in support, almost half of the crew.  
-You traitorous bastards! They will regret it when we get to those lands, because I will not be moved. Who's with me?  
The other half of those present stood up in support of Tarentin. Only two were seated.  
Aegon and Arya.  
They looked at the two brothers, each with expectations and threats in their eyes, waiting for the final decision.  
Aegon looked at Arya, who was also looking at him.  
In particular, Aegon did not care about riches or paradisiacal lands. In fact, in the short time he was on the ship, he found that he had no future ahead of him. The past weighed heavily on his heart like rocks, and his traumas never allowed him to see anything other than the other day. He did not have much to expect from this trip, besides experiencing something new and, if possible, finding a place for himself where he had the peace that every man needs.  
"Even if it is eternal peace"  
So, he didn't speak up. He waited for what his sister would do.  
Arya looked everyone in the eye and, to Aegon's surprise, stood up and supported Tarentin:  
-Come on, further west. let's live this adventure.  
Then the eyes turned to Aegon.  
Fowler murmured, in a mysterious way:  
-Choose right, this time.  
He looked at him and replied:  
\- Let's go west.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, about Elissa Farman and her diary, it doesn't exist in ASOIAF (or at least there was no mention of it in the research I did), but her story is interesting: she supposedly went around the world, and never was seen. the last record related to her came from Corlys Velaryon who, on her voyage with the Sea Snake, said she saw Elissa's ship, Sun Chaser, in Asshai, assuming she went around the world, but was never seen since that record and a lot may have happened.  
> And the idea of a logbook is not uncommon. Colombo recorded his travels in his diary, which later served as a historical record of the discovered New World, and what Europeans saw when they arrived in America. Other great navigators made on-board records, which were lost or not in time. I don't know if Elissa would be interested, or inspired, to write about her epic and daring trip, but the idea went well to get the story going and make it clear about what Aegon and her company are, in fact, looking for.  
> The Targaryen Islands are also true, and are part of recent ASOIAF maps. Surprisingly, I found a lot of information about them, and used them here.  
> Well, that's all.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, guys! Give kudos, comment, curse me, etc. Anything goes here.  
> Till the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Aegon is the name Jon had taken for himself, and from now on he will be referred to as such for the rest of the story, except for a few moments.  
> see you in the comments.  
> Kudos are appreciated and thanked.


End file.
